Several types of polyacetylenic recording media have been developed which upon exposure to a pattern transmitted by radiant energy, record information in a high degree of resolution and clarity. However, exposure of these films to UV light over extended periods, before or after imaging, resulted in development of background density such that the high degree of resolution and clarity is gradually diminished in the finished record.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above deficiency by a convenient and commercially feasible process with a relatively inexpensive composition.
Another object of this invention is to decrease inadvertent background development of exposed films and to prevent unwanted development of films before imaging when accidentally exposed to UV light.
Still another object is to prevent oxidation in imageable polyacetylenic film layers of a recording media.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.